City Girl, Country Boy
by Silentunknown
Summary: Kagome lives at a shrine, Inuyasha at a ranch. Kagome used to love horses, but an accident when she was five changed her view forever and she has never quite gotten over her fear. Inuyasha is new to her school, and they both remember despite the years.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **No, I do not own Inuyasha. Might be a slight OOCness to the characters. Unlike what I usually do I do not have other chapters written up and waiting to be posted, I want to know what people think first. Even if there are no reviews I may or may not post again. Who knows?

**Chapter One**

_She was five. Her mother was taking her to a ranch later that day so she could see how things worked because she had become enamored when one of her friends told her they had visited and it was amazing. That, and the little girl had loved horses as soon as she first saw them on T.V. Now she was waiting impatiently in the living room for her mother to finish talking on the phone so they could leave. They were in the car on their way. She was being shown around a ranch by an inu youkai. She was being taken to the stables. They let her into a stall with one of the horses. She was calm, but suddenly something went wrong with the horse and it forced her to the back corner, biting and kicking at her. Then there was a boy, the ranch owner's son. He was eight and he had such gorgeous silver hair and puppy ears. He stood between her and the horse. He made the horse calm down. He helped her get to safety. She hurt so much, but her mother was promising she wouldn't sue, whatever that meant. She was taken to the hospital, and she never saw horses the same way again._

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her alarm was going off. Groaning she hit the alarm and got up. She wanted to sleep in, but she still had to go to school. She prepared herself, dressed into her uniform, brushed her hair, and then went downstairs for breakfast. She didn't know why, but dreaming of her past, especially that particular story, always put her in a strange mood. She wasn't her usual happy self for a while and she fell into a silence that no one seemed able to break.

Once she finished breakfast she left for school without a word to anyone. It was the first day of school, which meant she had to get back in the habit of getting up earlier than usual every morning. After she had walked for a while her three friends joined her talking animatedly. However, once they saw the look on her face they fell silent. That's how they arrived at school. That was how they arrived to their first class.

Kagome sat there, staring straight ahead, even as the class started. She went through regulations like everyone else, but she didn't talk. After that they were all told that there was a new student at their school, which caught a lot of attention because they rarely received new students with the exception of the first years. They were told the student was two grades above them and that if they saw him not to make fun of him and be as kind as possible. Then the class progressed and by the end of it Kagome still wasn't out of her mood. That one memory always had a more lasting affect than any of her other bad memories. Mostly because this one kept coming back when she was awake.

Lunch came and still things hadn't changed for her. Her friends left her to her thoughts. Hojo, one of the major hotties of her school, tried to talk to her but he soon left her alone as well. Then someone in jeans and a red shirt was standing beside her. Obviously it was the new student and he didn't have a uniform yet. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Sighing softly she looked up at him to see what he wanted when she saw silver hair, dog-ears, and golden eyes. Blinking she couldn't help but stare as recognition passed across her eyes. Eleven years had past, but she still remembered his name.

He was about to say something when he heard his name pass from her mouth and he blinked once in surprise. How did she know his name? Had someone told her or did she just overhear it? Inuyasha had been coming over because she was alone and everyone was giving her worried glances, which she seemed not to notice. So, figuring he'd go ahead and be a nice guy he had walked over with the intention of introducing himself and start a conversation to see if he could cheer her up. Instead he gets a surprise that she already knows him name.

Confused he sat in the chair across from her, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He watched as she blushed lightly and looked down at her food. Then, to his further surprise she nodded and replied that he met her when she was just five. They had only met for a moment, but she never forgot him. He stared at her for a few moments, trying to remember back that far. He was at least three years older, so he would have been eight. He had been working for his father by then at the ranch. They hadn't received many guests that year that just wanted to look around, but she didn't seem to be the kind of person that would come with one of the big groups.

He thought hard, and then suddenly he remembered that mare that suddenly just attacked a little girl. His eyes widened and he sat back in the chair, "Oh." Now he remembered her. His father had been worried the mother would sue, not that he didn't have the money considering they owned a rather successful ranch, and once he was certain she wouldn't promised to pay all the medical bills. His father had done it to, since he took every promise he made seriously. Inuyasha had enherited that trait or he had seen it so much it just became a priority for him.

Kagome nodded when he realized who she was and said, "Now… would you please leave me alone? I don't want any company today." Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before standing up and walking off. _She hates me./He must think I'm such a whimp!_ Inuyasha/Kagome sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks passed slowly for Kagome. Now she was having that dream every night, and it was greatly affecting her mood. She had a feeling it was because she had met the boy. Each time he had come between her and the horse. Each time he acted as her savior. Each time she couldn't help but be made to believe she was weak and pitiful in his eyes when she woke each morning. Friday came, and she spoke to him once again, alleviating the intensity of her dreams that night.

She was to the courtyard, where she ate lunch every day. At least, it's where she was eating every day this past week. Normally she would be in the cafeteria with her friends, but she really didn't feel up to it. Kagome hated being like this, but she didn't know how to make it better and easier for the people around her. She had tried to act happy and like everything was okay, but it didn't work for her or her friends, so she decided to wait until it wore off, hoping it wouldn't take long. But as the week dragged on, so did her mood.

Kagome passed her friend, Yura, speaking with Inuyasha on her way there. Instead of pausing to say hi at least she kept her head down and continued to walk. She saw their heads turn in her peripheral vision as she passed by. Yura's expression showed worry while Inuyasha just seemed to be studying her. What was it with him and red shirts anyway? That's all he seemed to wear… At least, he always had something red on. Maybe it was just his color or something.

She was almost at the courtyard when someone stopped in front of her and blocked her way. Sighing she looked up to see who it was only to see Hojo. "Kagome… you've seemed kinda down since school started. Are you okay?"

Kagome shook her head, "Hojo… please just leave me alone. I really don't feel like talking…."

"Maybe you're coming down with something. I have some great herbal…."

"Hey you, she said she doesn't feel like talking, so why don't you go away and leave her alone?" Kagome turned her head to look behind her and blinked when she saw Inuyasha walk up. Then, just like when they were little, he came between her and the one 'attacking' her. In this case it was an overly nice guy who wouldn't leave her alone instead of a mad horse. Sighing again she lowered her head and waited out the argument that followed.

"I'm sorry… but do you know her?"  
"Yeah. I met her when we were just kids."  
"Oh…. I see." Hojo left then and it was that simple. Honestly Kagome was surprised it didn't take that long. After murmuring a quiet thank you she started walking again. Only, Inuyasha was the one to join her now. But to give him credit he didn't try to make her talk about anything.

In the courtyard she sat on one of the benches and quietly ate her lunch. Inuyasha sat on the other side of the same bench, again not asking for her to talk. But after she finished her lunch and they were just sitting there in silence she felt the need to talk to someone grow and then found herself saying, "I've been having the same dream every night for almost a week now…." She felt his surprise more than anything when she spoke as he looked at her curiously. Kagome continued, "It's a dream of the time when we met. I can't seem to get it out of my head. And every time I wake up from this dream this… mood descends over me and no matter what I do I can't shake it. I've tried to be happy for everyone, but I just… can't."

Inuyasha looked at the ground and didn't say anything. He had been dreaming of the same day, though obviously from a different perspective, ever since he met her on Monday.

_He was eight, doing his chores and taking care of the horses and cleaning out the stalls when there was a sudden commotion in one of the stalls. He rushed over to find his father staring in a mare's stall. There in the corner was a girl younger than him being attacked by the once passive mare. His father was just staring and obviously wasn't moving anytime soon so he jumped into action. He came between the girl and horse, taking the bites and kicks in her place before he pushed the mare away, forcing her to calm down at the same time. Then he got the girl out of the stall. Once the family left Inuyasha stared at his father, "Why did you let the mare attack that girl?" His father had simply looked at him and he replied, "I needed to make sure of something."_

That had been the end of the discussion and it was never brought up again. Inuyasha still didn't know what his father was checking or why. But then again his father was a very strange demon. "I'm sorry my father just stood there while you were being attacked. I don't know what he or the horse was thinking."

Kagome blinked and looked at him. It was her turn to be startled, "It's okay. Really I should be thanking you for saving me in the first place. So… thank you." The two smiled lightly at each other as the first bell rang. They went their separate ways, both feeling better than they had all week.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **No, I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at the wall from her bed. She had always been told she was so strong and brave for as long as she could remember. Her mother said they started shortly after she was born. She had taken it to heart at an early age; she had believed it so thoroughly it frightened her that she felt a terror that gripped her so tightly she could do nothing but stand as the mare attacked. The following days it was not only her body that healed but her mental state as well. For weeks she was emotionally ill. She didn't understand. Then her mother finally asked her what was wrong. When she found out, she explained to Kagome that it was okay to be terrified. Within the next couple of months Kagome was mentally older. That truth had taken a chunk of her childhood away from her for reasons no one could really understand.

Then there was that boy, Inuyasha. He had apologized when he really had nothing to apologize for. It wasn't his fault the horse attacked or that his father hadn't moved. He had rescued her, after all. But she felt like there was a detail she was missing, something her mind was blocking out. Whatever it was, she felt that it was the reason why the mare suddenly turned hostile.

Kagome glanced at her desk. Really she should have been studying, but she couldn't concentrate. Groaning she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow, eyes closed as she tried to remember what happened. She had been petting the mare's muzzle, admiring the sleek four year old's body and the lustrous chestnut coat. Then after murmuring compliments to the mare she met the mare's gaze and….

_There was a connection between the two. For one moment that seemed to last forever it seemed as though they weren't two completely different beings but one whole and complete being. Their loving and free nature was the same. But then the mare found something that she didn't like in the child and she acted out to try and free the child from it. Then they were no longer one and were two again. Kagome stood frightened and scared as the mare attacked, and then her savior came._

Kagome sat up suddenly, trembling and breathing heavily. Her mother was standing over her with a worried look, "Kagome? Are you all right? You were screaming in your sleep…." Kagome embraced her mother who held her in turn until her trembling subsided and her heavy breathing eased up. She needed to see that mare again, "Mom, what was the phone number to the InuTaisho ranch?"

---

Inuyasha glanced up from walking a horse on the hotwalker when his older brother came up and told him he had a phone call. He blinked, asked Sesshomaru to finish the last two minutes with the horse and went inside. "Hello? Oh Kagome, hey. …You want to see that mare again? Yeah, we still have her, though dad's selling her at the end of the week. Sure, it's all right if you come over. We're not doing that much today so I'll have some extra time. Okay, see you soon."

He set the phone down and frowned slightly. He had heard that after that incident she had been too afraid to even look at a horse, much less go near one. Maybe she had finally decided to make peace with her fear or something like that, and in order to do so she needed to see the mare that had instilled the fear. Sighing softly he shook his head and walked off to finish the little work he had to do before Kagome arrived.

---

Kagome watched the fence as they approached the ranch. As they drove through the first gate she took deep, steadying breaths. Somehow, even as she stepped out of the car and was greeted by Inuyasha, who was soon followed by his father, she managed to stay calm. He tried to hide it, but she could still see the concern in his eyes. She heard him sigh and blinked when he asked, "Why do you want to do this?"

Still calm, she replied, "I need to be sure about something." Kagome didn't notice the flash across his eyes as her words reminded him of what his father had said eleven years ago after she left. She couldn't know he was somewhat afraid for her because she said those things. She had to know for sure if some part of her spirit, or something in it, was bad. If so, what was it and what would she have to do to be rid of it? It wasn't something natural, like anger or maybe even hatred. No, the way the mare had panicked, she knew it was something bad. If it happened again, she would not shrink from it like she had before. This time she would rise and face it, even if it was difficult.

There were also questions that needed to be answered. Why had the mare and she suddenly connected like that? What connection did the two have even though they only met that one time? Perhaps it was because Kagome was descended from a line of priests, but she didn't really see what that had to do with anything. Or perhaps it was just a freak occurrence and she'd never find the reason why. Quietly she watched Inuyasha nod and start leading the way to the back pasture where the mare was. Quietly she followed.


End file.
